1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for providing warnings to the pilot of an aircraft when an unsafe flight profile exists, and more particularly for providing the pilot of an aircraft with a warning should the aircraft attempt to land with the landing gear up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems for providing the pilot of an aircraft with a warning if he attempts to land with the landing gear up are known. These systems range from simple systems that sound a buzzer or the like when the altitude of the aircraft drops below a predetermined level to more sophisticated systems such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,065 that senses the altitude of the aircraft above ground and the positions of the flaps and the landing gear to provide a voice warning such as "TOO LOW GEAR" if the pilot should attempt to land with the landing gear up.
While these systems, particularly the more sophisticated systems described in the aforementioned patent, are suitable for use in transport and private aircraft, they are not entirely satisfactory for use in aircraft such as those that routinely engage in low altitude maneuvers, such as, military fighter/attack aircraft. The performance of low level maneuvers, such as those often performed as part of a tactical mission, can cause false warnings to be generated by warning systems designed for transport aircraft. Moreover, the landing profile of a high performance aircraft such as a military fighter/attack aircraft is different from that of a transport plane, thus different warning criteria than those used with transport aircraft are required.